The present invention relates to an orthopedic treatment table and especially to such a table which can simultaneously move a patient's body through multiple compound motions.
In the past, it has been common to provide various types of passive exercise devices which place a patient on a table or other exercise device which in turn moves portions of the patient's body through predetermined motions. These devices use electric motors and mechanisms, such as cams, links, and belts, to move portions of the patient's body. For instance, a passive exercise device for the legs might move each leg separately vertically in an up and down motion without the patient having to lift his own leg. Such devices are used in salons where a series of separate passive exercise devices place different portions of a body through different motions for exercising and toning the body. Similar devices have also been suggested by chiropractors and orthopedic surgeons as well as osteopaths for moving the body in certain predetermined motions. These devices are sometimes used with arthritic or other patients recuperating from accidents, strokes, or the like. Typical prior art U.S. patents can be seen in the patent to Annas, No. 3,620,210, for a sacroiliac rotator which has a table having a platform with motion provided on one end of the table in a generally horizontal back and forth reciprocation to move the lower part of the body relative to the upper part of the body with the movement of the body being at the pelvic or sacroiliac region. This table also provides for a vertical axis movement of the same table portion for moving on the sacroiliac region to bend the body along a common point and with a single motor using a crank mechanism. The Holme Pat. No. 1,400,546, shows an osteopathic treatment table for placing a patient in a variety of positions by the manual shifting of one end of the table in both horizontal and vertical directions and then locking the table in different positions. Similarly, the Davenport Pat. No. 1,011,038, shows a surgical operating table in which each end of the table can be rotated in a horizontal plane manually to position the patient. The Koenigkramer Pat. No. 1,453,013, shows a treatment table in which the table can be manually shifted in vertical and horizontal planes to position the patient. The Patton Pat. No. 1,830,071, is for a universal treatment table for use by osteopaths and chiropractors in different types of treatment and allows each end of the table to be shifted between vertical positions on pivots and allows one end of the table to be moved in a horizontal direction and also provides for shifting of the center table portion. The Murray Pat. No. 1,950,948, shows an osteo rotor providing for placing a patient under tension and also provides a circular motion to one end of the table. The Colston Pat. No. 2,494,746, shows a body manipulating table which allows for motorized vertical motion on one end of the table with the patient's legs strapped to the other end. The Lane et al. Pat. No. 3,998,218, shows a chiropractic table which enables a doctor to raise or lower individual cushions on the table while treating the patient on the table. The Lundblad Pat. No. 4,579,109, shows an apparatus for treating back ailments which allows tension to be placed on the patient while providing a motorized movement to one end of the table. The Albright Pat. No. 1,076,475, shows an early version of a revolving leaf treating table.
In contrast to these prior art patents, the present invention is for an orthopedic treatment table which allows a compound motion of each end which are individually controllable by cycle time as to vertical and horizontal motion to provide a compound motion on one end of the body while providing a compound oscillatory motion to the other end to provide greater flexibility to the compound motions and infinite variations in the cycles, which compound motions are directed to pivot within selected regions of the spinal column.